


Don't worry, ill protect you - JOHNLOCK FLUFF

by catholicjedi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicjedi/pseuds/catholicjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home to a distressed sherlock remembering the ghosts of his past, John's comfort is the only thing that can fix him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't worry, ill protect you - JOHNLOCK FLUFF

John hobbled up the stairs, a thick feeling to the air around him. Grunting as he takes the last stair with precaution, opening the door to the dusty room he calls home. One thing was off, a lanky body is sprawled upon the floor. John curses under his breath as he drops to his knees, ignoring the pain. He holds his friend close moving the bark curls from his face. Only to see the face of a hopeless drug addict. "Damn it sherlock," he clutches the detectives hand, "I knew you couldn't stay off it." His tears sting his eyes as he kisses his friends for head, watching sherlock chest rise and fall slowly. "The second time this month," he whispered, "THE SECOND TIME" 

John positions himself on the ground next to sherlock, grabbing his clammy hand as they both face the ceiling. John contemplates calling the police, but nods off before he can. He is as he is awakened by a shout from sherlock, "Damn it, I CANT HOLD IT" 

"WHAT," he drops his voice, "what cant you hold?" John looks in sherlocks deep eyes, scared, confused.

"My feelings watson, they are to much for me to handle," surprised by sherlock speaking of feelings john turns onto his side to face sherlock.

"Well I can fix that," John kisses sherlock on the for head.

"Why doctor, you can..." Sherlock also turns, kissing john on the lips. 

"I know my feelings, I love you," John whispers as his for head touches sherlocks.

"Mine became clear tonight also," sherlock says as he puts his lips on watsons, "and I will never question them again"


End file.
